


Hurricane

by NinetyNineGhosts



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Horror, Climbing Class, F/M, Gore, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Mental Health Issues, Other, Some seriously messed up shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinetyNineGhosts/pseuds/NinetyNineGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a look into the aftermath of Until Dawn. Following not only a certain Josh who feels quite at home in his pack, with his powerful mate and his newfound strength and appetite, but a fairly uncertain Chris who feels rather unnerved by his almost prophetic dreams and urge to return to the mountain where this all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contour

**Author's Note:**

> So, think of this chapter as a 'before it all goes to shit' thing! What happens before the main plot of the story, a bit of a peek into Josh's head before he...Well, I'm sure if you're reading this of your own will and/or have seen the entirety of Until Dawn, you know exactly what happens afterwards. Enjoy!

_Hungry_.

 

Josh had to admit that seemed to be the word of the year. He felt an aching hunger in his stomach, an urge for something to eat after all this time alone in the mines - How much time had it been? A day? Two? It had to be a while, or else he wouldn't be feeling this...shitty.

 

Or was his mind playing tricks on him again?

 

_Too much to focus on, time flies when you're having fun..._

 

This isn't fun.

 

Josh let out a soft whimper as he pulled his knees to his chest. He wanted to leave. This wasn't okay. He wanted to see the light of day, he wanted to eat something, he wanted to see the faces of his friends. If, of course, he could call them his friends.

 

They hated him.

 

He knew they did.

 

They told him time after time.

 

Well, most of them. Chris never said he hated him. 

 

That must have been part of what made seeing him hurt the most.

 

_"I just can't believe you'd do this to us."_ Seeing Chris after so long had at first come as a relief to Josh - Before he realized his friend was corpse-like, just the same as Hannah and Beth. _"I was your friend - I trusted you. You betrayed me, Josh."_

 

"I - I didn't mean to." Josh choked out. That was stupid, of course he meant to. It was his prank. "I-I'm so sorry, Cochise -"

 

_"You don't call me that anymore."_ The corpse Chris spat, stepping towards the sobbing Josh.  _"I'm not your friend, Joshua. After all you did to us - I'm almost glad we left you there in the shed."_

 

Josh didn't respond immediately, he simply shook his head. 

 

"No."

 

_"No what, Joshua?"_ The blonde body taunted him.  _"You can't reverse what's happened. You'll be stuck here forever now. All because of that silly prank."_

 

"I know."

 

_"I hope you're happy with the outcome, **buddy**."  _ Chris grinned an uncharacteristically malicious grin.  _"I mean, I'm not. But...Hey, we all need to make do with what we got, eh?"_

 

Josh clutched at his head.

 

"You're not real." He sobbed.

 

_"Am I? Oh, that hurts. After all we've been through together."_   The hallucination let out a laugh.  _"I suppose you think I'm just another hallucination, then. I'm not the real Chris."_

 

Josh said nothing.

 

_"So I see that's how you're going to handle things._ _"_ Chris's voice echoed as he walked away from Josh, he walked into the darkness.

 

Josh glanced upwards to see he was alone once more. He couldn't tell if this was a good thing or a bad one.

 

The sudden sound of snarling suggested it could very well be a bad one.


	2. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris notices something odd about his dreams.

It was dark. That was easy to notice. Or it could be that Chris simply couldn't see anything. Nevertheless, he walked. Chris wasn't sure why he kept going, only that he had to be smart and that it appeared to be a maze he was navigating. He held his hands in front of him a bit so to feel for any obstacles as he made his way through, occasionally hearing something in the distance. Clanging metal and unearthly screams seemed to be tonight's soundtrack. Chris didn't want to know what it was that was making those noises, but he did know he didn't want to encounter it. 

 

"Fuck..." He murmured as he hit a wall. He was at a dead end - Usually he woke up by now. Yes, he knew this was a dream. It was a dream he'd had many times before, one that he knew by now. Every outcome, every possibility, all the dead ends and turns and -

 

The room is pink.

 

This was odd. Pink rooms are not part of his usual dreams. Chris turned in a circle, glancing about the room. He found the walls themselves were more a light lavender, with wallpaper that peeled as it neared the ceiling. The lights were bright pink, thus making everything look the same. 

 

There were people standing in the room, too. Many people. Chris didn't see any faces, for they were either hidden by hands or simply turned away from him. This was odd. Usually people didn't show up in his dreams at all. Chris took a step and turned in the direction of a window after noticing there were no doors. He began to make way towards the window. 

 

A clammy hand, skin soft and waxy, grabbed onto his face and pulled him back.

 

"Stay." Something commanded him, its voice a harsh whisper. Chris was forced to turn and came face to face with....Hannah. 

 

Her face appeared human, her glasses broken but resting on her nose daintily. Her skin was grey, and appeared tightly stretched across her cracked and misshapen skull. But it still seemed much more human than anything else. Hannah's lips were a blood red, something dark trickling out of her mouth. Too dark and thin to be blood. What was it?

 

Chris didn't want to find out. He pulled away harshly, a yelp of fear escaping his lips. This was odd. He was usually incapable of speech.

 

"You're not staying?" He heard Hannah's voice crack, as if she were about to cry. "But he's missed you so much."

 

_He?_

 

Chris froze, eyebrows lowering and a frown spreading across his features in shock and confusion. 

 

"He's missed you so very much." The corpselike Washington girl sobbed a bit, her right eye falling out of her skull and hanging by a string as the dark fluid poured out the socket. Chris resisted the urge to vomit.

 

"Josh?" The blonde inquired hesitantly, taking another step back.

 

Hannah only gave him an enigmatic smirk, placing a trembling greyed finger to her mutilated bleeding lips in a motion to silence the other.

 

"Come with me." She urged him, her voice softening as if she were trying to sound more calming. "We can meet him."

 

Chris said nothing. 

 

"He misses you still." Another voice from behind him. Chris turned abruptly, letting out a gasp of fear as he saw what looked like Beth's head - nailed to the wall crudely and laughing at him as if he had said something utterly hilarious.

 

"Beth?!" The teen yelped, backing away from the severed head. He backed right into Hannah's arms. She wrapped them tightly around his shoulders, an inhuman strength preventing any escape. He struggled and let out a strangled cry of shock. Hannah laughed alongside her sister. 

 

"Come on!" She giggled, pulling him into a corner of the room. Chris's eyes darted from left to right across the room as he attempted escape. He could see so clearly now - Corpses, their feet nailed to the ground. This room was full of corpses. 

 

Oh.

 

Before he could fully process the most of this, he was shoved into a corner. His head hit the back of the wall and suddenly, Hannah closed a door in front of him and left him in the darkness.

 

There wasn't a door before....was there? It was corner, not a room. None of this made sense.

 

_This is just a dream, Chris. Just a dream._ He tried to reassure himself. If this was a dream, why couldn't he wake up?

 

"Chris?"

 

Chris froze. That voice belonged to Josh.

 

"No, no, no...Chris, you're gone." His friend was sobbing. His voice came from everywhere, and Chris could not see anything. "You're dead. Stop it."

 

"Josh?!" He called out.

 

"You're not real!" 

 

"Josh, I'm real! I'm here, bro, where are you?!" Chris forgot about any form of dreams for that moment. Josh. Josh was talking to him.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Suddenly, a stabbing pain in Chris's shoulder. Something was eating him. No, no, no. This wasn't real - It's all a dream - Why did this hurt so bad, then?!

 

"Josh!" Christopher Edward Ashpin awoke with a start, body slicked and shining with cold sweat and knuckles white as he clenched at his covers. He gasped for air and ran his fingers through his blonde locks of hair. Dammit. He got too engrossed in another stupid dream...

 

He stood, forcing himself out of bed. It's been only, what - A month? A month since the incident. He told people he was fine.

 

He wasn't. 

 

Chris awkwardly ambled into the bathroom, staring at his tired expression in the mirror for a while before washing his face. Washing himself clean of that horrible nightmare. 

 

But was he clean? His skin felt itchy and almost stretched, stretched like Hannah's. He hated the feeling and rubbed at his arm furiously in an attempt to make the sensation stop.

 

Was it just a nightmare? The blonde had a sinking feeling in his chest, a feeling that this could be a little more than 'just a nightmare'. 

 

The notion that those dreams could have any form of meaning terrified him. 

 

But they always said dreams meant more than they seemed.

 

Chris Edward Ashpin didn't want to find out if that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we're seeing some Chris here! Now, the next Josh chapter will have taken place before this - But don't worry! Soon enough the time will be back aligned and Chris and Josh can reunite!
> 
> Or can they...?
> 
> Just joshin' ya, this is a Climbing Class fic so what else are we to expect here?
> 
> As always, leave kudos and comments! They really help a lot!


	3. Cacophony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh sees his sister again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos!! I'm having a lot of fun writing for you all! Warning: This chapter'll be sort of intense.

_Jooooosssssssh._

 

Josh's eyes widened. 

 

"No, no. Please - Stay away!" He cried out in a panic, holding his hands in front of him defensively. "Stay away!"

 

_Are you glad to see me?_   A lanky gray figure emerged into view, a butterfly tattoo imprinted onto its arm. It held in its mouth a severed leg.  _I missed you._

 

"No..." The brunette shut his eyes tightly and turned away. "No, not you..."

 

_I brought you food._  The beast dropped the leg in front of Josh.  _You must be absolutely starving._

 

"I-I'm not eating a leg!" Josh yelped, his eyes opening to stare at the creature in horror. "I-I'm not!"

 

_You must._  The teen gagged as the leg was brought forcefully to his mouth - He didn't eat.  _You'll starve._

 

"There's other things to eat down here." His excuse was flawed, but somewhat true. He had seen rodents. 

 

_You would prefer an animal?_

 

"....Yes?"

 

The creature snarled a bit at Josh, dropping the leg in front of him and nudging it in his direction before scampering into the darkness. Josh stared at the leg. He had to wonder who it came from. He shook his head, pulling his knees back up to his chest and letting out a sob.

 

It wasn't long before the monster came back, holding something squirming in one of its hands. 

 

"Hannah, no. I'm not -"

 

_You will eat._   The creature -Hannah - held the mouse by its tail, watching in almost sadistic glee as the rodent flailed and twisted to get away.

 

"A-Alive?" Josh froze, sickened by the notion.

 

_You should get used to eating things warm._   Hannah's voice was stern, almost motherly. 'Warm', of course, meant 'alive' in this context. This sickened Josh more.  _It will make things easier for you in the future._

 

"I don't - I can't eat a live mouse, Hannah. I -"

 

_If you will not eat willingly I will feed the mouse to you myself._ Her voice quickly shifted into a sadistic tone at the thought of doing so. 

 

Josh stared in horror at Hannah, bringing up a hand to cover his mouth in shock, disgust, and horror. The Wendigo snarled at this, grabbing Josh's wrist harshly and yanking his arm down to his side. The boy let out a cry of pain before his mouth was forced open by a strong hand. He protested, attempting to jerk his head away. Hannah held him firmly in place however, and without a second thought shoved the living rodent into Josh's mouth. 

 

His screams were choked off by both the creature in his mouth and the large grey hands pressing down on the lower half of his face to ensure he wouldn't spit or vomit. Josh sat, shoved against the wall, hands grabbing at Hannah's bony wrists to no avail as tears pricked his eyes. The mouse had sharper claws than he'd hoped - He could feel it scratching him from the inside as it attempted to claw its way through his tongue and flesh. His crying eyes met with the angry, milky orbs on his sister's face. He hoped he looked pleading, he hoped she'd have some change of heart. 

 

As the pain became harsher, he could taste blood and mouse fur. He couldn't breathe, his mouth was surely mutilated. Josh swallowed reluctantly, the mouse clawing at his throat as it was forced into his stomach. 

 

Hannah kept her hands on his face, staring at him with what almost seemed to be curiosity. She slowly and gently removed one, her other grabbing Josh's head and forcing him to face her.

 

_That wasn't so bad, was it?_  A disgustingly inhuman grin spread across her face as she let go of her brother. _You_ _ate_ _something_. _I'm_ _so_ _proud_.

 

Josh focused his eyes on the ground, saying nothing as he coughed up blood and spat on the floor. 

 

_Aren't you happy, Josh? We're together._ Hannah grabs his face once more, claws digging into his flesh.  _Family._

 

The brunette attempted to speak - His tongue was too damaged for it to be understandable. His sister frowned.

 

_Smile. We're family again. You're happy._ She stuck her thumb into Josh's mouth, pulling it to the side as if trying to make him smile. Her claw dug into the corner.

 

Josh made a pitiful noise of pain as he struggled. 

 

Hannah's claw dragged across Josh's cheek, forming a deeply carved makeshift grin that in all honesty didn't look too much like a grin at all. 

 

_I always thought you had the cutest smile, Josh._

 

Tears streamed down her brother's cheek.

 

_Why don't you want to be with me?_

 

The brunette wriggled in her grasp, gasping a bit in pain and making a sound of agony when he opened his mouth and the cut corner stretched open with it.

 

_Don't you love me anymore?!_

 

She threw him to the ground harshly, leaving him to sputter and sob alone. 

 

_Eat something._

 

She motioned to the leg. 

 

Josh glanced at it with teary eyes.

 

"I..."

 

He slowly reached out for the limb with trembling hands.


	4. Cataract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris notices some similarities between his dreams and reality. And also a well-timed text message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! I hadn't been to motivated to finish this story as of late, but I'm hyped up on inspiration and desire to cause pain so let's see how this goes!!

"You okay?"

 

Chris glanced at Jess, who was sitting next to him on the couch. He sighed softly and shifted on the cushion, reaching for the remote and nodding. After the Mountain Incident, the previous close-knit group of friends had unraveled. Emily and Matt tried staying together as best they could, but none of the others really knew what was to become of their relationship. Mike and Jess had broken it off pretty quickly, surprisingly. However, Mike and Jess were both part of the few who made an effort to keep their group of friends close. This could, of course, be attributed to Mike's fear of isolation and Jess's desire to have people to talk to.  
It was a good effort, though. In the end, Emily and Matt didn't talk to the others too much and Ashley tried burying herself in her college studies (something Chris constantly told her wasn't good for her, but did she listen? Noooo-) to get her mind of the screaming she couldn't stop hearing.

 

It was mostly just Mike, Jess, Sam, and Chris now. But Sam was out-of-state to take care of a relative or something and Mike was in the hospital after he let his cut-off finger stumps get exposed to dirt and grime and the wound got infected.

 

So at the moment it was just Jess and Chris.

 

"Are you sure? You've kind of been spacing out." Jess frowned a bit as Chris nodded again. "I'm not buying it, but okay. You...wanna watch something? Mike has all the seasons of 'Castle' in a box here somewhere, we can totally binge."

 

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Chris wasn't too focused on watching any crime dramas at the moment. His eyes were darting about the room the two were in, noticing something that made him feel rather....not good.

 

The room's wallpaper was a lavender color. Lavender like the kind in his dream. Granted, the lights were not pink, so there wasn't any creepy pink atmosphere, but it was a bit bizarre seeing all the similarities from the place in his dream and Jess's living room. 

 

"Alright. I'll try finding the box, okay? You just sit and...I dunno, do something. All your staying still's been creeping me out. Hey, maybe you can get some hot choco!" The blonde girl stood, wrapping a blanket around herself as she glanced at Chris a bit eagerly.

 

"Hot choco?" Chris smirked a bit. "It's the middle of March."

 

"But it's chilly and rainy, hot choco would be great!" Jess smiled a sweet smile at the bespectacled blonde as she walked out of the room. "Just do something! I want to be sure that it's Chris and not a corpse who I've let sit on my nice couch."

 

Chris didn't find that much humor in her little joke (in fact, the mentioning of corpses made him sick to his stomach), but he smiled a bit and laughed. His smile vanished, however, as he watched Jess leave. A quiet sigh slipped past his lips as he got up. Jess was right, it wasn't like him to just sit around and space out. He should do something, get his mind off that stupid nightmare. 

 

He slowly traipsed into Jess's kitchen, making a pleasant note of how well-organized everything was. Jess's house was always nice and pleasant and put together, making it feel a lot more home-y than his sloppy excuse for an apartment. Jess wanted hot choco? Chris would admit that he'd never actually made hot choco before, but he was sure putting milk and mix together like he'd seen his mom do couldn't be too hard. He would make the best damn hot choco there was.

 

However, before he could make a step towards the cabinets, he felt his phone vibrate. He'd received a text.

 

It was probably just a stupid cat picture from his little sister, but he pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and found that -

 

It was from Ashley. 

 

Oh, he hadn't heard from her in ages. He quickly unlocked the screen and read through her text message. 

 

_Yo Chris check this out_

 

His phone vibrated again as she sent a link to him. A blog post? Ugh, tumblr. The blonde much preferred Pinterest and Twitter, but he clicked the link. He found a picture, something in a snowy wood. The picture caption wasn't as much a caption as it was a full-fledged short story.

 

_The bros and I went up to that Blackwoods Mountain place to check it all out and see what had those 'Blackwoods Survivors' all freaked out. We got to that burned-up lodge place and Sal heard something. We turned and I managed to get this picture before the thing ran off. Spooky shit, right? Remind me to put this photo through editing when I get back to my computer at the cabin._

 

Chris frowned. The creature in the picture was too small and not thin enough to be a Wendigo, it looked more like a human. However, it was hard to tell (the picture was taken at night) and he shook his head as he responded to Ashley.

 

_Probably just a deer._

 

Three good seconds after he hit 'send' he got a response. Chris never could doubt Ashley's rapid-fire texting skills.

 

_Nonono dude Chris here one sec That picture was taken last night, this one just got put up here one sec_

 

Another link. Same blog. The picture had clearly been put through editing and the creature was so much clearer. Chris had a sinking feeling. The caption didn't express half of what he was feeling:

 

_Woah. What the Hell??_

 

He saw the overalls. 

 

He saw the face.

 

"Chris?" Jess's voice sounded far away, the ringing in his ears was almost painful. He felt his phone drop out of his hands. "Chris!!"

 

He saw the face.

 

He saw..


	5. Consecration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look at our Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, some of you may remember in the summary for this fanfiction I mentioned Wendigo Josh had a 'powerful mate'. Haha, hahhaha...

_What were you doing?_

 

Josh looked at his mate. There was a quiet concern in her eyes as she growled, and he made a gentle chirping sound in response. 

 

 _There were people by the Burned Place._ He made a shrugging motion with his shoulders and shook his head a bit. He stopped and thought for a bit before shaking his head again, this time to shake a leaf out of his hair that was bugging him. He scratched at the bad side of his face with his claws and made a deep growl or irritation as pain tore through him. That side of his face still could not be touched. 

 

 _And you didn't attack?_   She sounded confused. Josh chirped again, placing his claws back onto the ground and swaying his head lightly to suggest he was just as confused as he was.

 

 _One was armed. They had a gun._  His flesh had not yet become like the others', it was still soft and tearable. Sensitive to pain and bullets. His mate nodded jerkily in reluctant understanding.  

 

 _Next time you see them you should call us. We haven't eaten fresh human in weeks, it would be a feast._ She smiled at him and he smiled back. Or at least, he did as best he could with the bad side of his face. She had cut his cheek when she was angry at him, before he had consumed the flesh. And from then he had clawed and picked at the gash, to the point where that half of his pretty face was borderline unrecognizable. But it was okay now, because soon he wouldn't feel any pain; She assured him that it would be so.

 

 _I will._ He assured her. She seemed pleased with this response. She turned to venture deeper into the caverns, and Josh could see even with the new burns darted across her skin the butterfly tattoo on her arm. She had gotten it when she was someone else, when she was someone named 'Hannah.'

 

Oh, but she wasn't Hannah anymore.

 

She was so much stronger now, and wiser. Braver and more powerful, and he was lucky that she'd claimed him as her mate. 

 

Because she was the Makkapitew now.

 

And he was so, so fortunate that she had been the one to make him turn. 

 

As she ventured deep into the mines to hunt, he turned to the water in the pool next to them. It was cool and stung the cuts on his hands, but it was good and running fast and it washed off the dirt on him. 

 

It washed off the dirt and blood and he was clean again. 

 

Or at least, he felt clean.

 

He knew he would never be pure again.

 

But that was okay.

 

Because he didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should come soon! Leave kudos, comments, tell me what you think of this!


End file.
